El último clavo del ataúd
by BibbleSan
Summary: Ahora que Emi a dejado a Hisao, ¿Que le pasara a nuestro amigo?, [Final alternativo donde Emi deja a Hisao] (Se que piensas lo mismo)(O a lo mejor no)


" **El último clavo del ataúd"**

 **Luiszzzz: Hola chicos, bueno este será un One-shot, acabo de terminar el juego de Katawa Shoujo, en el final donde Emi corta la relación con Hisao y termina el juego, la verdad es la primera vez que lo juego y se me hizo muy triste** **, así que creo que esto es lo que debería ir después de la escena del final, espero que lo disfruten o sufran conmigo.**

 **Xxx**

 **Levantarme y volverme a dormir.**

 **Ir a comer.**

 **Leer.**

 **Dormir.**

 **Levantarme y volverme a dormir.**

 **Ir a comer.**

 **Leer.**

 **Dormir.**

 **Levantarme y volverme a dormir.**

 **Ir a comer.**

 **Leer.**

 **Dormir.**

Así ha sido mi rutia desde que termine con Emi, he perdido bastante el apetito y he comenzado a faltar a clases, incluso he dejado de correr y he suspendido las revisiones con el médico.

La única parte del día que logra alegrarme es cuando voy con Yuuko, por un nuevo libro que leer.

Incluso he llegado a pensar que Kenji me da por muerto, creo que debí escucharlo, después de todo, las mujeres terminaron por ser algo malo después de todo.

Escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, no tengo ganas de abrir pero parece que la persona que este afuera no se va a ir hasta que no le habrá.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré con Shizune y Misha, supongo que desaparecer por casi una semana preocupa a la gente.

"¡Hisao!" grito Misha con su usual tono "Dijiste que no estabas deprimido" dijo haciendo una cara de desaprobación mientras en su espalda Shizune parecía respaldar ese argumento.

"Creo que es demasiado tarde para intentar no estarlo" dije y trate de cerrar la puerta pero Shizune logro entrar bruscamente dentro de mi habitación.

"No puedes seguir así" dijo Misha traduciendo los gestos de Shizune "El enfermero dice que has dejado las carreras y que no has ido a revisión" dijo con enojo.

"Lo siento" supongo que después de todo no debería haber descuidado mi salud.

"Ven con nosotras" dijo con fuerza Misha antes de jalarme fuera de mi habitación con dirección desconocida.

Después de un rato entro en cuenta de que nos dirigimos a la enfermería, supongo que debería prepararme para recibir un sermón.

Entramos en la enfermería, aquel aroma se me hace completamente desconocido después de tanto tiempo.

"Hisao" dice sorprendido el enfermero de verme ¿Tal vez cosas así pasan seguido? "¿Cómo has estado?" pregunta el enfermero como si hubiera venido toda la semana a revisión.

"Bien" digo sin mucho más que decir sin embargo Shizune interrumpe.

"Ha estado deprimido, ya no va a clases y ha dejado el ejercicio" dijo Misha quien interpreto los gestos de Shizune tan rápido como ella los hacía.

"Eso no es bueno Hisao" dijo el enfermero poniendo mala cara, la verdad creo que estará pensando en cómo llevarme de nuevo a la pista de correr.

"Ven conmigo" dijo el enfermero a lo que me tomo por el brazo y me dirigió hacia la pista de atletismo.

Para mi mala suerte Emi estaba ahí, la verdad que importaba en este punto quien estuviera ahí.

"Corre Hisao, no me iré hasta que no corras 3 vueltas" me dijo con tono autoritario a lo que me dirigí a la pista.

"Hola" me dijo Emi cuando me vio llegar, sin embargo no le respondí, por lo que vi esto la hizo entristecerse, pero después de todo ella fue la que me corto.

Recuerdo la primera vez que corrí aquí, esto, se sentía exactamente igual, mi corazón palpitando violentamente gritando que me detenga y mis piernas ardiendo.

De un momento a otro sentí otra vez esa sensación, mi corazón…

Solo sentí como ese dolor punzante, volvía, caí al suelo, trataba de calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar.

Solo logre escuchar gritos de mi nombre y probablemente vi a Emi correr hacia mí, cuando sentí a mi cuerpo ceder.

¿Sería este mi final?, si era así, creo que no me molestaría tanto, después de todo, ya no tengo otra razón para seguir.

Desperté varias horas después en el hospital, como siempre otra habitación sin personalidad, a la que llamare mía, y que está lista para olvidarme inmediatamente y acoger a alguien más.

Me sorprendo al sentir una presión sobre las piernas, Emi, quien esta recostada ahí, no me sorprendo supongo que esta confundida, al parecer mis movimientos por no despertarla son en vanos y me mira con ojos llorosos.

"Hisao" dice con voz entrecortada intentando retener el llanto "Todo esto es mi culpa" dijo soltándose a llorar sobre mi regazo "Todo fue por no saber lo que sentía" dijo mirándome a los ojos "Pero ahora lose Hisao, te amo" soltó al aire mirando como esperando que le dijera "Yo también Emi, volvamos a ver qué pasa", sin embargo mi respuesta es todo menos eso.

"Así es Emi todo es tu culpa" le escupo con asco aquellas palabras "Si tan solo supieras lo que de verdad quieres" dije viendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos "Y Emi" dije viéndola a los ojos "Yo ya no te amo" solté con rabia aquellas palabras que hicieron que Emi saliera corriendo de la habitación llorando de tristeza o tal vez de que lo había arruinado.

Sin embargo comenzó a escuchar después de un tiempo que mi ritmo se había acelerado y que las maquinas conectadas a mi comenzaban a lanzar alarmas, que alertaron a los doctores.

Sin embargo no siento dolor, tal vez esto sea una señal de que me pueda ir en paz, así que la tomo y me dejo llevar, después de un tiempo dejo de ver, sentir, oler, eh incluso es imposible para mi hablar, sin embargo aún escucho las voces de los doctores, eh incluso logro reconocer la voz de mis padres.

Así lentamente siento como la vida me abandona, la oscuridad y soledad llega a ser el paraíso para mí y después de un tiempo llegan a ser mi todo.

Y ahora es hora de decir "Adiós "

 **Xxx**

 **Gracias por leer, espero les guste y me dejen un review de que les pareció este pequeño One-shot.**

 **Tal vez debió ser más largo pero solo quería hacer una escena final después del videojuego.**


End file.
